Mortal Instruments City of Remembering
by booklover819
Summary: If you read and loved The Mortal Instrument series than you will love this new story about the same characters in a whole new adventure!


Chapter One:

Warm acid filled blood poured out over Thomas as his freshly sharpened serpent's blade sliced straight through one of the demons head. Squealing the demon charged again straight towards his attacker but slower than before. Waiting for the right moment he crouched low and let the demon come in closer tell he could smell its afoul breath dripping down over him. With one last flicker from his burning hand Thomas drove the knife into his beating heart and the demon let one last swipe with his razor claws but missed as he tumbled backwards from Thomas's blow. He watched as the creature withered in pain and then finally vanished in puff of green slime and blood.

Disgusted and weary, Thomas swiped the poison blood to the ground and quickly traced a rune on his forearm to prevent any other burns or symptoms of death from coming. It took a few minutes tell the blood was completely removed but when it finally was the scent lingered all over his body. Great, he thought, Ethan would never let this go. Despite the worry of teasing Thomas limped, on his now healing leg, over to where his blade had fallen. He bent over and swiftly slid it into his pocket before continuing on back to the institute.

It was Saturday again which meant endless lectures from his teacher about demons; but Thomas knew them all and could recite each one. Despite that he was forced to attend each class on Saturday night and not attending would result in failure. Of course though there was nothing about being late. Still Thomas had already delayed for an hour and couldn't spend a second minute longer messing around as his teacher called it. With a sigh more dramatic than necessary he pulled himself through the fast growing weeds towards his home.

After a ten minute walk Thomas finally arrived at the big iron gates, which would only open to Shadow-hunters like him. With a mumble of words under his breath with his hand touching the cool metal the doors swung open with a loud squeak that would wake up half of the neighbors if there were any.

As soon he was in Thomas ran through the gates as if he felt horrible for being so late and was rushing to class just so he could make the rest of it. If it weren't for his teacher being so easy about what time they got there then Thomas would be forced to stay after class every day and train for what he missed. It had happened before but even so all Thomas had to do was simply say a few lies of how sick he was and he would be dismissed in minutes.

The hallways Thomas had reached were old and dusty and red. It was like the old fashion houses were long hallways lead to different rooms and new adventures; almost like in that story he had read…

Was Thomas really thinking about books again? The last time he was Ethan had picked up on it when Thomas called him by a character in his book. It's not that reading was bad in fact Ethan had always been jealous in how Thomas was able to get caught up in a book and be lost for hours. When his friend ever picked up a book it simply was stared at for a few seconds before he fell a sleep. What really was bad was how Thomas kept thinking about them during a fight. He was always sculled it for almost getting killed a few times and even bitten severely like to day well thinking of other things like books. But before Thomas could think of anything more he reached the classroom door and threw it opened well letting out a huge breath.

"I am so sorry; I was in a fight with this demon…." Thomas started.

"Yes we have heard it all Thomas. If you will join us please." Are teacher who we refereed to as teacher Nick.

"Sure thing," Thomas smiled knowing he only had ten minutes of class left to engage in. Thomas took his seat next to Ethan who looked up with huge sleepy eyes. As he sat next to him Ethan wrinkled his nose but said nothing due to Nick going off again. Next to Ethan sat Katie and Lily who were taking notes like good students. Well at least Lily was; Katie was just drawing random pictures of things I did not want to describe

Kicking his feet up on to the next chair Thomas let out a huge yawn and smiled at the Nick who gave him an angry look. Thomas had to hold himself back from laughing. This was the only reason he bothered to show up. Not the education he already knew but annoying other people. Of course it was wrong but people always said the fun things tend to be wrong.

"We will wrap up early today considering the test you will have to study for anyways tomorrow." Nick dismissed and walked off like he had just talked to the air. Nick was weird. He was only half a shadowhunter after giving it up for his wife who was not. He would tell us how romantic everyone thought it was but then sigh as he thought of how she died a year later in car accident. Nick begged to be a shadowhunter again but was denied and handed the next best thing; a teacher for shadow hunter's. Thomas hands down would have stayed human rather than be a teacher if it were his choice.

"Oh good I have stuff to do." Thomas shouted out to no one.

"Oh shut up Thomas; you irritate Nick enough." Lily shouted over to him.

"It really works! That means I accomplished something in life!" Thomas laughed but lily stormed out well rolling her eyes. "What's wrong with her?" I question once she is completely gone.

"She's a bit nervous with the new group of shadowhunters coming today to stay for a few weeks that's all." Katie said. We all knew that Lily was terrified of new people because she was shy.

"Well hopefully one of them will be a guy that is hot for her." I joked.

"You seriously better cut it out around her." Katie hissed. One thing to knew about Katie was that she was the most easy going person in the world but as tough as hell. So if you messed with her loved ones you wouldn't see the living day a second more.

"Fine, fine!" Thomas backed down with my hands in the air.

"By the way you smell like crap." Katie added.

The institute door bell chimed through the whole house and woke everyone up including Thomas who rolled over in a loud grunt.

"Someone should get that!" He yelled across his the hallway from his opened bed room door. Another ring was let out and finally the foot steps of Rebecca and John, the couple in charge of the institute, tumbled down the steps toward the elevator. After a few minutes the screeching metal made its way up and then carried them down to the door. Who was up this early trying to get into a room now was crazy; if it were Thomas he would think of the sleeping people inside who couldn't get back t sleep now. Meaning him.

So he threw himself out of his bed with a heavy sigh and walked to the bathroom to rinse cold water in his face. Glancing at the clock he read four a.m. and yawned proving the time. Suddenly the elevator made its way up again in a loud fit.

Being Thomas he had to go meet these people who were here so he exited his room and smoothed back his hair in a way he knew girls liked; just in case. A second later he made it to the doors were they were just opening reviling a group of shadow hunters around his age. Three girls and two guys that all had the same tired expression.

The first girl that instantly grabbed Thomas attention was the most beautiful out of the group. She had thick bronze colored hair that made her blue eyes shimmer in the light; well her ruby red lips asked him to lean in closer to her. Of course he didn't but the offer still stood inside of his mind.

The next girl was tall and hot. She was the kind of girl you would meet at a club; with her long black hair and plastered make up making her blue eyes shine. She was wearing a low cut tank top that showed too much and a short skirt that was riding up. With all that she had ripped fishnet leggings and black compact boots; finally to finish her off she had a gold bracelet on her wrist that flashed with her marks.

Standing next to her was a guy who could be her brother. He had the same eyes and lips as her but was a tiny bit taller. His hair was not as dramatic but he gave off that glow of a shy party guy.

Then were the last two people who were holding each other tightly as if they refused to let go. Her orange fire like hair laid on his hard muscly chest; one of his hands rested in hers well the other smoothed back his blond hair just like Thomas had a few moments ago. The girl had green eyes well the boy had blue but when they looked in to each others they might as well been the same color.

Leading them all was John alone because Rebecca was most likely closing the gate properly. He was chattering away but it was obvious no one was listening.

"Oh hello Thomas!" John remarked in surprise at seeing me up so early.

"Hey who are they?" Thomas said motioning to them all. John gave him a look to tell Thomas to shut up but before he could the man holding the girl close to him interrupted.

"We are the most gorgeous people you will ever meet." He smirked.

"Oh I doubt that in less all mirrors are erased in the world." I shot back. The guy frowned and stared at me as if threatened me to say another word which I didn't.

"That is enough Thomas." John sighed.

"No I am sorry for Jace's behavior he gets this way…. No he is always this way." The other guy said.

"Well I guess we both have sarcastic people to deal with here don't we." John joke. Thomas frowned and so did Jace; both hating the fact that we were being compared to each other. This day has started out great Thomas thought. There was a long quiet moment that made all of us uncomfortable but the girl hugging Jace quickly piped up her name along with the rest.

"I am Clary; this is Jace, Alec, Isabella and Julia." Clary explained filling the silence.

"Great." Thomas replied and stormed out. He may be being rude but at the moment it wasn't worth it. Thomas rubbed his arm in pain and stared down at a bite he had never truly gotten over from today's fight with the demon.


End file.
